familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1672
}} Year 1672 (MDCLXXII) was a leap year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Monday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1672 January - June * March - The Synod of Jerusalem brought together bishops and representatives from the whole of Eastern Orthodox Christendom to discuss Orthodox dogma against the challenge of Protestantism. * March 15 - Charles II of England issues the Royal Declaration of Indulgence. * May 2 - John Maitland becomes Duke of Lauderdale and Earl of March. * June 12 - French forces under king Louis XIV cross the Rhine to Netherlands * June 28 - William III of Orange appointed Stadtholder of Holland, Zeeland and Utrecht. July - December * August 20 - Johan de Witt, Grand Pensionary of Holland is slaughtered by a mob in The Hague. * October - Spain begins construction on the masonry fort that will become Castillo de San Marcos to protect St. Augustine Undated *England, France, Münster and Cologne invade the United Provinces. 1672 becomes known as ´het rampjaar´ (the disaster year) in the Netherlands. Births * January 4 - Hugh Boulter, Irish Archbishop of Armagh (d. 1742) * January 15 - Antoine Houdar de la Motte, French writer (d. 1731) * February 13 - Étienne François Geoffroy, French chemist (d. 1731) * February 26 - Antoine Augustine Calmet, French theologian (d. 1757) * May 1 - Joseph Addison, English politician and writer (d. 1719) * June 9 - Emperor Peter I of Russia (d. 1725) * June 11 - Francesco Antonio Bonporti, Italian priest and composer (d. 1749) * August 2 - Johann Jakob Scheuchzer, Swiss scholar (d. 1733) * September 8 - Nicolas de Grigny, French organist and composer (d. 1703) *October 11 - Pylyp Orlyk, Ukrainian Zaporozhian Cossack starshina, diplomat (d. 1742) *October 21 - Ludovico Antonio Muratori, Italian historian and scholar (d. 1750) : See also 1672 births. Deaths *January 15 - John Cosin, English clergyman (born 1594) *February 19 - Charles Chauncy, English-born president of Harvard College (born 1592) *April 22 - Georg Stiernhielm, Swedish poet (born 1598) *May 5 - Samuel Cooper, English painter (born 1609) *May 8 - Jean-Armand du Peyrer, Comte de Tréville and French Officer (born 1598) *May 11 - Charles Seton, English royalist (born 1615) *May 28 - John Trevor, English politician (born 1626) *June 27 - Roger Twysden, English antiquarian and royalist (born 1597) *July 3 - Francis Willughby, English biologist (born 1635) *August 20 - Johan de Witt, Dutch politician (born 1625) *August 20 - Cornelis de Witt, Dutch politician (born 1623) *September 12 - Tanneguy Lefebvre, French classical scholar (born 1615) *September 16 - Anne Bradstreet, American colonial writer (born c.1612) *October 24 - John Webb, English architect (born 1611) *November 6 - Heinrich Schütz, German composer (born 1585) *November 19 - John Wilkins, English Bishop of Chester (born 1614) *December 6 - King John II Casimir of Poland (born 1609) *December 7 - Richard Bellingham, Massachusetts colonial magistrate (born 1592) *''date unknown'' - Denis Gaultier, French lutenist and composer (born 1603) : See also 1672 deaths.